


Improvements

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [29]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie believes Matt is getting better and he's willing to help Matt believe that too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvements

"I wish I could do more for you... well, I guess I could kiss it better, if you want."

Matt snorted, smiling as he looked up at Techie. He had had one of his flare ups again, punching a dent into one of their walls. Now his hand suffered for it, the knuckles red and throbbing. “I’m a fool,” he muttered.

Techie reached out and took his hand, brushing the knuckles over his lips. “You’re getting better,” he said.

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Not good enough,” Matt muttered.

Techie just smiled and patted his hand in understanding.


End file.
